falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
European Commonwealth
The European Commonwealth was political union between the countries of Europe, before the Great War. Founded in the years following World War II (1939–1945), the goal of the union was to prevent the rise of another devastating conflict, through diplomacy, cooperation, and a downplaying of nationalist sentiment leading to the unification of Europe. The commonwealth was hit hard by the energy crisis in the 21st century, and found itself entangled in a bloody war with the middle-east. When the oil reserves went dry, the European Commonwealth collapsed into nothing more than feuding nation-states, fighting for the remaining resources. European soldiers were still fighting when the bombs fell on October 23, 2077. History The "West European Coal Community" was formed in 1949, when France, West Germany, Belgium, Holland, Luxembourg and Italy entered into a mutual agreement to centralize the coal industries of the member states. Throughout the 1950's more nations joined, and in 1961, the organization was renamed the "Commonwealth of European States" as the reach extended beyond western Europe. As the Soviet Union faced a crippling economic crisis in the late 1960s, it granted a great deal of independence to its "Eastern Bloc" satellite states. As a result, many of these countries joined the growing commonwealth, starting with Poland in 1968. Hungary and Yugoslavia followed in 1969, and by the end of the 1973, the entire Iron Curtain had been lifted, with the addition of Bulgaria. Only Czechoslovakia abstained as a military coup occurred, with Communist hard-liners seizing control of the nation. With the addition of Ireland, Switzerland and Liechtenstein to the list of member states in 1999, the name was finally changed to the "European Commonwealth" on January 1, 2000. The Commonwealth now covered the entire European landmass, save for Czechoslovakia, Turkey and the Soviet Union. By the year 2020, the European Commonwealth had taken on many of the characteristics of a nation, with a shared currency and a unified military command. Apart from Great Britain and France, who wished to remain independent players on the world stage, the member states of the Commonwealth had effectively ceased to exist anywhere except on paper. Resource Wars The European Commonwealth was not destined to last, however, as the energy crisis of the mid-21st century began to take its toll on the entire world. The Commonwealth, reliant on oil imports from the Middle East, threatened military action if oil prices weren't lowered. When the middle-eastern states failed to respond to their demands, the nations of Europe invaded, launching attacks from the Western-allied Israel and Franco-British colonial possessions on April 3, 2052. The initial campaigns proved quite successful for the Commonwealth; Turkey was completely overrun by European forces by mid-May, and thrusts into Arabia, Iran and Egypt had given the Europeans a strong foothold, leading many soldiers to adopt the slogan "Be home by Christmas!". These gains proved to be short-lived, as a coalition of Arab states, as well as Persia and Afghanistan, managed to reverse the European thrusts in early fall. After regrouping near the Iraqi border in early 2053, a British led offensive led to massive gains in Arabia, with mechanized forces reaching the Islamic holy city of Mecca by November of 2053. Outraged, insurgent groups detonated an atomic device on December 23rd, destroying the Israeli city of Tel Aviv. This was followed by a short nuclear exchange, with France, Britain and Israel dropping atomic bombs on Cairo, Tehran, and Abu Dhabi throughout the following week. Few gains were made throughout the next two years. The British opened a second front in Afghanistan (Beginning with invasions from the Raj of India), while French forces became bogged down in North Africa. Then, in a desperate last measure, the Arab coalition launched a massive invasion of southern Europe in August, 2057. With European armies stretched out all over the Middle East, Italy and the Balkans proved to be quite vulnerable (The British were able to repel the invasion of Gibraltar, thanks in large part to the Royal Air Force). In early September, German forces had arrived in the Balkans, while the Royal Armored Corps were deployed to Italy. By January 2059, the European forces had managed to repel the Arab forces from Sicily and Greece, resulting in the complete collapse of the Arab war machine. It had come at a price, however, as the war of attrition had all but drained the middle-eastern oil reserves. Dissolution :''See also: European Wars '' The lack of a clear-cut victory led to much dissent back at home, and tensions between the countries began to grow at a steady pace. Precious resources had been squandered, southern Europe bore the scars of battle, and rising nationalism helped fuel the flames of dissent. As smaller nations started to go bankrupt, chaos began to hit the streets, and martial law was declared in major cities, such as Berlin and Paris. Skirmishes began to take place at border crossings, and soon, negotiations between nations broke down. Forming alliances (that were often short-lived and unsteady), the nations of Europe began to declare full-blown war against each other, effectively bringing the commonwealth to an end. Members (2000-2060) *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belgium *Bulgaria *Crete *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *United Kingdom *Greece *Hungary *Ireland *Italy *Liechtenstein *Monaco *The Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Yugoslavia Agencies, Armed Forces & Departments The European Commonwealth had an international army made up by troops from all across Europe and by January 8, 2000, the European Commonwealth Armed Forces (ECAF) had been created, with large amounts of funding coming from Europe, and even the United Nations. The ECAF was made up of the following: *The European Army *The European Air Force *The European Navy *The European Marine Corps The European Commonwealth Armed Forces was the 4th most powerful in the world, just behind: #United States Armed Forces #People's Liberation Army #Soviet Armed Forces Government Agencies included the Continental Defense Agency (CDA). It's main job was to defend Europe all together. At the time of it's creation, the USSR had a series of various puppet governments in the Middle East such as Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Egypt, and Turkey, but all soon revolted. With the threat of those puppet states becoming their own governments and being more fascist, the European Commonwealth had created the CDA as a means of defense from any hostile invaders. Government The European Commonwealth was a democratic government. The heads of state was the President of the European Commonwealth and the heads of government was the European High Council and was made up of the 8 most richest nations in europe and had been the major contributors to Europe before the European Wars. The European Commonwealth was also a friend of the Soviet Union after the USSR opened up diplomatic relations with its western neighbors. During the Resource Wars the president of Europe at the time: Alex Winston, had gained permission to invade the Middle East by a majority vote from all the heads of state. The government of Europe had convinced Israel to support Europe with political and Military aid. By the beginning of the Resource Wars and the European Invasion of the Middle East, Israel had established a "Blue Line" from the north-eastern border of Israel, all the way to Italy that was made up of European military bases. The European Commonwealth had close ties with Israel and the United States, due to them both having democratic governments and having embassies their countries. When the Resource Wars began, the ECAF had began to storm any embassies from the middle east including the UAC embassy, which was stormed by government troops. Outraged, middle eastern people wanted to attack European Embassies, but were shut down before they could. Europeans demanded war and soon after, the European government had declared war on the UAC and began invading the Middle East and North Africa to capture the oil reserves in the region. Military The European Commonwealth had a total 8,000,000 active servicemen and women in the European Commonwealth Armed Forces (ECAF). The Resource Wars were the heavist conflicts that the ECAF was dragged into. The European Air Force had had a total of 600,000 jets and aircraft in service, which tied also to the Soviet Union, which nearly had 800,000 jets and aircraft in service The European Navy had 10 nuclear submarines, which nearly all of them were used to bomb various cities all throughout the Middle East. It had over 160 Navy vessels, ships, destroyers, and aircraft carriers in total, which operated off the coast of Africa. Because of that, the European Navy had its main headquarters in Italy. List of ECAF headquarters: *ECAF HQ: London, UK *European Navy HQ: Rome, Italy *European Air Force HQ: Coasts of Norway *European Army HQ: Paris, France *EC Marine Corps HQ: Kosovo, Yugoslavia *EC Government HQ: London, UK Its nuclear arsenal was the most controversial subject in Europe, as the European government put over 40 percent of its funding into constructing atomic weapons. Another controversial subject was that the ECAF had conducted a large series of experimental weapons tests, in which European government had 20 percent of their funding put into. Unfortunately, most of the weapon tests had resulted in disasters, were too dangerous or considered inhuman. By the time the European Wars started, the ECAF dissolved and remaining soldiers and resources were divided among 4 major powers during the war. Events *The European Wars *Resource Wars *Northern Africa Campaign Experiments, Projects & Systems *F-25 Storm Hawk International Affiliations *United Nations Successor States *New Germany *The Norwegian Empire *New Empire of Great Britain *The New German Confederacy Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions